


An Idea Turned Into Real Life?

by Konnation_Station



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnation_Station/pseuds/Konnation_Station
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanoss is attending a charity event and Delirious thinks this is a great opportunity to show his face for the first time. Things escalated when they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holy fucken shit. I just saw Vanoss wearing a nice ass suit for the charity event and its exactly what I picture him wear in my head where he goes to this event, and Delirious also attends but keeps it a secret. Him also wearing a fine ass all black decked out suit, shiny black dress shoes, holding a glass of champagne, with one hand, fingers decorated with tattoos, looking at Vanoss. Giving dirty glances at him, smirking. Delirious would catch the eye contact and keeps it as long as possible, makes sure Vanoss sees him checking him out from bottom to top biting his lip until Vanoss looks away. Vanoss would think ‘Who the fuck is this guy keeps starting at me, does he know me?… Cause I feel like I know him.’ Delirious would then smirk and looked away, sipping his champagne. 

Delirious decides to look back at him again seeing him loosen his tie and unbuttoning one button on his dress shirt, Delirious smirked again. Vanoss is starting to sweat a little having no clue why. He looked back seeing that man is still looking at him with those.. eyes. Then Delirious would buy Vanoss a drink with a piece of paper saying ‘Hey Hoodini ;)’. Vanoss widen his eyes, snapped his eyes back to that man, looking boss hell, holding his stupid drink.. The man grinned, raising one of his eyebrow at the same time making a cheers gesture with his glass and took a sip, licked his lips slowly followed by a wink. Delirious walked away, Vanoss’s eyes followed him, debating whether to follow him or not. But fuck it, that man is making him curious, “Is he a fan? He looks fine as hell though’…

Vanoss starts following him, the man stopped to chat with some people. He’s starting to feel like a stalker now, ‘How did this even happened?’ The mystery man is chatting up the group, charming them up it seems, the men and women were laughing, patting his shoulders and arms. During that time Vanoss takes the time to inspect the man. He’s tall, maybe the same height as him, short dark hair, slicked back. Chiseled, razor sharp jawline. His neck looks smooth and milky to the touch, like carved white marble, Vanoss gulped. The man looks super fit, he can see it. Beneath the blazer, the dress shirt, the pressed pants, beneath the briefs or boxer briefs, ‘Damn he has a nice ass holy geezus’. The man smiles and looked directly in Vanoss’s eyes like he knew he there the whole time, at the exact location where he’s standing, where his eyes have been. Then he showed a heavenly, cloud spreading apart, angels singing, doves flying, sun shining smile with a slice of sinister god of seduction wedged between it, gifted directly to Vanoss.

He froze in his place, doesn’t know what to do after that action, but to just keeps staring into those glistening color of beautiful clear early morning ocean waters. Delirious excused himself, walking in the opposite direction, turning behind a corner. Vanoss couldn’t follow him with people stopping his tracks, giving greetings to him, thanking him for participating, appreciating his works. Vanoss politely returned his gratitude, thanking them in return, gives them some smiles, later having to respectfully decline their offers of joining their table for dinner for he has some other business to attend to. Finally getting out of that crowd, he turned the corner, ended up facing three different doors. The kitchen, the roof, or the exit entrance. ‘Fuck it, exit it is’ Vanoss now stood in a dark alley way with one light bulb on the side of the building, looking around, having a difficulty seeing with the lack of lighting. He starts walking a few more steps. Then suddenly, he was shoved to a wall by that mystery guy again with those hypnotic eyes. Delirious rested his elbow on the wall next to Vanoss’s head, with his other hand holding his arm. Vanoss secretly liking the pressure of being pushed into the wall. ‘God he smells damn good’ Vanoss continues looking into his eyes, then the man got extremely close, they could balance a tic tac with their noses with their intimate distance. The man turned his head, at the same time Vanoss looked at his lips. He breathed hot breath on his ear and said in his deep, musky voice, “You’re looking for me?”

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Vanoss bit his lips after hearing that question in that tone. Delirious moved back to look at his face, seeing he has a heavy flush on his cheeks, ‘Fuckin cute’. They haven’t moved an inch, the hold on Vanoss’s left arm was still in Delirious’s grasp, Vanoss starts to feel the man beginning to massage circular motions with his thumb on his forearm, ‘Fuck, why am I getting turned on? Shit.’ Vanoss panicked, he swallowed, “W-who are you?… You’re extremely confident to make a move like this on someone you don’t know.” He tried to calmly whisper.

The man huffed a chuckle, “Mmm, well I’m your biggest fan… Vanoss.” The man smirked, moving closer again to run his nose along Vanoss’s jawline, making Vanoss’s head naturally tilt up, his brows furrowed. Delirious’s nose ending up behind his ear, he then gave an open mouthed kiss, whispered, “Do you let anybody do this to you Vanoss? Are you always this surrendering?” 

Vanoss is somehow speechless at this point, the anticipation, the thrill of being pushed into a wall in an empty alleyway. There’s just that delicious feeling down south, plus involving this delicious stranger before his eyes. He’s absolutely not the type of guy that would allow this kind of action act upon him, other than allow himself to be pushed around, touched, and cornered. But there’s something stopping him from fighting back, something’s telling him that he knows this person, this person feels familiar. His body freezes every time the man touches him, ‘This feels so good… This fucker really have the nerve.’ Vanoss tries to move out of grasp, but he was pushed back harder and firmer than last time. Vanoss began to glare into those blue eyes, which looked more beautiful and clear under the light source.

“Who the hell are you? What’s your name? What do you want?” Delirious is starting to get amused, looking at that cute flush on Vanoss’s face, starting to creep down onto his neck. Delirious licked his lips, he moved his head closer to the toned neck, then placed a kiss and a lick after, moved downwards placed a kiss then a lick. He continued that movement three more times, till he hear Vanoss becoming breathless. Delirious pressed themselves together till they’re touching chest to chest, starting to feel more courageous, he wedged his knee between Vanoss’s legs and began pressing, giving rhythmic pressure to that area they both needed.

Vanoss gasped, getting the breath knocked out of him, he swallowed hard. Grasping Delirious’s right bicep, which that arm’s thumb still drawing circular motions but now on Vanoss’s hips. Left hand pressed on his shoulders. Delirious dragged his lips back on his jawline, he kissed it and smirked, seeing that Vanoss is biting his lips with his eyes closed and furrowed brows, ‘He looks fucking sexy like this. What the fuck have I been missing out?’ Delirious doesn’t stop the stimulation on his left thigh and knee, satisfied by the fact that Vanoss is pushing himself down onto his knee fuels the fire. Returning the favor, Delirious adds extra pressure, lifting his knee higher, and pressed harder. Massaging that sweet spot, moving his knee back and forth, up and down. 

“Fuck…” Vanoss lifted his chin higher, resting the crown of his head on the wall, one hand clenching the fabric on Delirious’s right arm, the other hand digging their nails in his bicep. Delirious bit his own bottom lip and they’re both starting to sweat. Hearing Vanoss’s beautiful little whimpers and muffled moans he couldn’t stop, if that’s the only reason he’s going to cum in his new expensive dress pants so be it. He himself starting to huff hot breath onto Vanoss’s ear, trying to concentrate and not stutter out his words, voice extra deep by how turned on he is, “Do you really want to know my name baby?”

 

To be continued?


	3. Chapter 3

Vanoss continues to whimper, panting hot breath into the cold night air. It didn’t matter to the both of them if someone tends to walk outside the exit doors and get caught in the act, or someone walking past the the alley, they were too far gone now to stop. Delirious needed more friction for himself to feel the equal pleasure, he moved closer so that Vanoss’s left thigh is between his legs. Now they’re both grinding like two horny teenagers, both panting, silencing their cries. Vanoss’s grips were still vice on Delirious’s arms. Delirious’s left hand gripping Vanoss’s hair, his other hand steadying his waist, pressing it to the wall. Them both trying to find the perfect rhythm 

Delirious starts to bite Vanoss’s neck, grinds teeth just enough to make an instant bruise, Vanoss hissed. Delirious licked that mark with an open mouthed kiss, so he can move to another location to make another bite mark, then sucked that place harder to form a nice magenta hickey. Delirious loosened up Vanoss’s tie, unbuttoning two button on his shirt just to gain more access, he starts biting Vanoss’s collarbones, licked and kissed. He then moved to the sensitive part behind his right ear, kissed and sucked. Vanoss jolted, tries to muffle the moans by biting his lip, “God, right there.” They were both getting close. Delirious yanked his own tie loose, unbuttoning his shirt, the temperature just increase by 50 degrees between them.

Delirious always wanted to do something like this to Vanoss, it’s one of his fantasies and kinks. To just corner him, tease and have his way with him. Vanoss had always made him feel different from day one, with his kindness and understanding, not to mention his sense of humor and quick wittiness. He’s someone that he enjoy playing and spending his time with the most, it’s like they clicked the best with just the two of them together. They get each other, they got along the best. 

Months, years past they starts to share their personal life with each other, sharing each other’s struggles, their past hardships. Both of them became closer than ever, they would message each other with every free time they got, sending each other funny videos and pictures. Something bloomed in Delirious’s heart as time passed, he didn’t noticed how big it got since he’d always brushed it aside, tries to forget about it thinking it’s not that big of a deal.. This feeling.

Until every joke he made, every time he would call Delirious’s name, every laugh, giggle, chuckle. Every late night talks about stupid shit, talks about what they’re going to have for breakfast the next morning, talks about how hungry they are, talks about what activity they would do together if they actually hung out, or the time Vanoss would say what he would do with him if he’s lying in bed with him right now. At that moment, it would make him feel that tug in his heart. That jolt of electricity shooting through his stomach. So powerful his heart beats at 200 bpm, he then knew he was in too deep, it was too late to turn back. 

His feelings for Vanoss grew over time, to the point he had to leave everything aside and made a final decision to come and see Vanoss personally by himself, just the two of them. Delirious planned on how to make his appearance, then an opportunity popped right in his email, he was invited to the same event Vanoss is attending, it was the perfect plan. Delirious made sure he would look extra good, he got to make that first impression count. 

Went to the department store and let the ladies work their magic on him. Decked him in the finest of suits, perfectly fitted. Nice and shiny black dress shoes. He specially chose a pair of beautiful titanium owl cufflinks with rubies as their eyes. He made sure that his whole outfit was in all black, sleek, matte and shine. The whole nine yards for the best man he’s going to meet soon. Delirious turned to mirror and check himself out before sliding the card. He got to admit, he looked damn delicious. He would eat himself up if not Vanoss, The ladies couldn’t stop gawking at him, giving him constant compliments, hitting on him, giving the cheesiest pickup lines. “Sorry ladies, but I’m having my eyes on someone right now.” Delirious has never done this by himself before, the last time he had been looking this good was for his sister’s wedding. But other than that he would rock regular t-shirts and shorts or jeans. It’s not that he would always look like a bum, the reason was he didn’t see the purpose of looking good if the occasion wasn’t important to put that much effort into it. He went to get his hair groomed, pulling out his secret panties dropping weapon that he rarely does, was to slick it back. Then it was showtime.

They were both so hot and sweaty, steam could be elevating from their skins in this cold night. Delirious rested his lips on Vanoss’s neck panting, he never stopped or faltered his movement in his knee. Trying to keep the concentration of grinding for Vanoss’s and his pleasure equal, “Fuck baby, you’re gonna make me cum in my pants pretty soon. You’re so fucken sexy like this… I could’ve done this sooner.”

Delirious then grabbed Vanoss’s right hand, intertwined their fingers and pressed it above his head against the wall. Delirious wants to push the mighty Vanoss over the edge, so he pushed themselves flushed against each other, pressed him harder against the wall. He angled his knee higher and pushed harder, grinding it more fluidly, rolling his knee on his dick, balls, and that special spot behind that. Sliding his own body against his source of his lust. Vanoss tightened his hold on Delirious’s hand, other hand gripping hard on his bicep. Moaning, gasping and whimpering, “Fuck. God.. Mmph– Jonathan, please.”

 

To be continued…?


	4. Chapter 4

Delirious froze in his tracks, his heart beats faster than it’d already did. He moved his head away to look Vanoss in the eyes, he can feel how shocked his own face looks, “What?” Delirious said. He’s having multiple types of feelings hit him, first was confusion, did it slipped from Vanoss’s mouth? Or he knew that it was him all along? Then it was a mixed feeling of happiness and excitement. The happiness was knowing that Vanoss had the same feeling towards him, that he would allowed this to be done to him, giving permission of who’s doing this naughty act to him. Delirious was happy that he didn’t misread the mixed signals Vanoss was sending his way, he was glad that he didn’t misunderstood the low key flirting they did together for years. The excitement coming from the anticipation of telling Vanoss who he is if he didn’t know already, to finally pour out his feelings out for him, to see the expression on Vanoss’s face, now knowing that Vanoss has some feelings for him. To make the confession that was belated and delayed many times over the years. The unsaid confession was killing Delirious inside. He craved to have that moment with Vanoss, personally. Spending time with each other, go to dinners together, play games right beside each other, go shopping together. Because he knows how both of them loves to go buy clothes and high tech stuff shocking enough.

Delirious has been waiting for the day to say his confession, has been waiting for the day for his lips to finally press against Vanoss’s. He has been picturing for that perfect kiss, thinking that one day it will be possible. Delirious plans to tell him how Vanoss makes him feel. For every late night calls when he couldn’t sleep he would feel constant butterflies. Every text with little smiley, winking, pouting faces would make his heart ache. Every laugh, giggle and low chuckles would make him feel like he accomplished a mission, electricity would race through veins and pumped into his heart, and it was a great kind of pain. He would tell him, every time he would call Vanoss early in the morning to say good morning, to hear that deep groggy, low exhausted covered in sleep voice saying ‘hey good morning’ back, he would fall in love with him all over again. And that voice would complete his entire day. 

Delirious would tell him, how every time Vanoss reassures him that he is doing something with his life, everything he’s done till now is completely worth it. How he would tell him that he is important, the most important person in Vanoss’s life right now, he wants to just book a ticket and fly to his homeland then to his front door and kiss him right there the moment he opened it.  
How Delirious dreams of the day to take a nice long walk in the park holding hands with Vanoss, rubbing circles on his thumb with his own thumb. Waiting for the day where they spend their day on the beach, in the water, on the sand. Dreaming of the night where they make dinner together, teasing each other with food, nonstop kisses and back hugs. Fantasizing about the day they go to theme parks, going on rides, play little games on the side, eat unhealthy food and funnel cakes, to how they would sneak make out sessions behind buildings. Then to the moment how Vanoss would give him one of a kind advices on the hardships he had struggled in the past, how he’s still trying to get over it, to overcome it. Vanoss helping him through it every step of the way would make feel so grateful and touched for having Vanoss always being there when he needed him, makes him love even more. The way Vanoss would make him laugh, he treasures that the most, Vanoss bringing happiness in his with such ease, it is so comforting. Everything has been Vanoss’s doing, every good thing he has done from the day the day he met him till now, is all because of him.

Delirious is weird he knows, sometimes he doubt his friendship with Vanoss would last. He was too good to be true, like he was a good dream happening every day, a fantastic hallucination. He would think Vanoss discreetly dislikes him, annoyed by him, how Vanoss didn’t really see him as a friend but just a work colleague. His positive energy would fade when he was playing with the squad, but of course Vanoss was the one to sense it first. Delirious trusts Vanoss enough to tell him how he honestly feels. Delirious told him what would have happened if they didn’t meet at all, where would have each of them be without each other. How Vanoss would be better off without having him in his life, Delirious would feel he is bothering Vanoss’s personal affairs, being in the way, a complete distraction. Saying how Vanoss deserves a better friend, a person who will compliment him when they’re together, because he deserved the best. Then Vanoss said the most sweetest thing, he has always said the right things to him and for him. He had always said the things Delirious wanted to hear, Vanoss says the things he needed to hear because all is true. So sweet to the point Delirious’s tears starts to fall, made his heart ached so much he started to shake without knowing.

‘Jonathan please don’t say that. If I didn’t liked you I wouldn’t even bother playing with you, I wouldn’t waste my time talking to you. Please don’t ever say what if we never met, I would’ve been nothing without you. I wouldn’t have had a great friend like you, I wouldn’t know what true friendship is, I wouldn’t have met wonderful friends without you. I couldn’t imagine what I’d do without you, couldn’t imagine what I’d be without you. I would seriously be nothing. My whole life changed because of you. I wouldn’t have had the best laughs of my life, you make me feel like I can be a better person every day. The first person I think about is you, the last person I thought about before I sleep is you. I would anticipate for your calls every day like a crazy teenage girl, I would wait to hear your voice whether it’s through a phone or a headset. Even words in my phone, I’m waiting for you. Please don’t ever doubt the friendship between us. Please don’t ever say I’m better off without you and that I deserved better, I should say I don’t deserve you. You’re too wonderful for me Jonathan. We were meant to meet, we deserve each other. Jonathan you are the sweetest I know. I know how you are without you being your crazy self. How gentle you are, how generous you are. Offering to help when you see me struggling, how kind you are of me, how understanding you are of my situations. How easy you can make me feel comfortable, how you can make me feel better about myself in an instant it’s amazing, you’re always super supportive of what I do. So you are so special to me I don’t think you have any idea how I feel towards you. You would think I’m sweet but you’re sweeter… How your voice gets when I say something you need to hear… like right now.’

He has completely changed his life, each day, each week, each month, each year, and he couldn’t think of any other way to ever repay him back. Fate and destiny was finally in his favor this time, giving him a wonderful person to appear in his life, letting him find Vanoss, letting him meet Vanoss. He has been waiting for years for someone who was worthwhile to him, someone that can make him feel special and wanted. That someone to make him truly love for the first time. Someone more than he deserved he feels, but Delirious decides that at least he gets to experience love, gets to love an angelic human being. 

“What was that? What did you just say?” Delirious looked deep into his eyes, froze in his moments. The panting subsides a bit, blowing hot fog on Vanoss’s face. The grips were still, they didn’t move an inch. Both looking into each other’s eyes, blinking and breathing were the only movement. Vanoss were still panting, he rested his head on the wall, looking smug, and he’s smirking. ‘Why the fuck is he looking so cocky all of a sudden?’ Delirious thought. 

Vanoss huffed that low chuckle of his, “You think I’m that fucking stupid to not recognize that voice of yours?” Delirious is now sporting a blank dumb look, making Vanoss smile, “I could recognize that voice anywhere, the first thing you opened that mouth of yours.” Now Delirious is laughing, ‘Wow he really is incredible’, which is really convenient that he now knows, saves him the whole revealing speech, everything is flowing so nicely for him. “You really are something, been playing along all this time. And to think I actually thought you were that kind of person.” Delirious is even more turned on now, seeing Vanoss like this. Even more perfect in his dream, his body gets hotter, his breathing gets heavier. “Well…. is this what you want baby?” 

Delirious’s right hand moved from Vanoss’s hips slowly to his belt buckle, teasing slowly. Pulling and tugging at the center of the leather between the buckle. Then glare into Vanoss’s eyes through his lashes, the corner of his mouth pulled upwards to a mischievous smirk. Vanoss returned the intense eye contact, having the same grin, mirroring Delirious’s expression. All of the pent up frustrations between them that was build up for years, the lust and love left undid, now the opportunity is here. 

Then Delirious tugged the buckle loose, pulled off his belt. Unbuttoning his pants with a shaky hand, his other hand still holding Vanoss’s right hand, tightening his grip. He was nervous, knowing he was actually going to do this, and Vanoss is letting him. Feeling anxious, he’s been waiting to do this, fantasizing about this almost every day. His heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest, its racing so fast his hands are starting to tremble. He’s extremely turned on by the act they’re going to do, especially in a dark and dirty alley, the risk of being seen and caught was the fuel through his body. Delirious pulled down is zipper, pushed his hand through the dress pants, and cupped Vanoss’s erection. Then massaged it, squeezing, rolling his hand. 

Vanoss gasped, rested his forehead on Delirious’s shoulder, panting. “Fuck…” Mindlessly grinding his hips, and thrusting into Delirious’s hand, naturally spreading his legs for more access for Delirious to do whatever he wants to him. They were still holding hands, didn’t plan on letting go anytime soon. Delirious then shoved his hand into Vanoss’s briefs pulled out his erection and took a nice grip, playing with the head with his thumb. It was extremely slippery with precum, dripping down the shaft. He used his thumb to play with the precum running down Vanoss’s shaft, making it wetter, lapping on every vein. “Damn you’re so wet for me already aren’t chu baby?” Vanoss took his head off Delirious’s shoulder and rested it on the wall, looking so undone already. Delirious brought their intertwined fingers to his lips and kisses the back of Vanoss’s hands while keeping the eye contact.

All Vanoss did was reply with a smile to that question. Delirious now stroking slowly up and down, making his fist nice and tight. Delirious love the reactions Vanoss would make, every little movement he does results in a moan, whimper, huff of hot air. Vanoss stretches his neck out, resting his head on the wall, beads of sweat glides down his temple to his neck. Brows furrowing in deep concentration. Legs spreading wider, with his pants low on his hips. His grips on Delirious’s hand and shoulder was near painful, but he loves it. He leans in and kissed Vanoss’s forehead, “I’ve been waiting so long to do this to you. Do you still think I’m sweet now?” 

“Fuck Jonathan you’re always sweet to me.” Vanoss looked into Delirious’s beautiful blue crystalized eyes, he moved his left hand to Delirious’s face. Caressing it, swiping his thumb on his cheekbones, then to his right eyelid. “You have.. beautiful eyes.” Delirious closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Vanoss’s hand, leaning into it, asking for more. Vanoss smiled, he moved his thumb to Delirious’s lips, glad to know how his lips feels like finally. It was pink, soft, plump and wet. Delirious then opened his mouth a little bit, sneaked out his tongue and lapped at the pad of Vanoss’s thumb. He opened his eyes to see Vanoss’s glossy eyes looking at his lips, He opened his mouth wider and licked his whole thumb up and down. Then he took his thumb fully in his mouth and sucked, making it nice and wet, showing Vanoss how he can work his tongue. Smirking when he saw Vanoss let out an exhale, biting his own lip. 

Delirious moved to another finger, licked and sucked till he got all of them. He felt Vanoss twitched in his hand. He started licking Vanoss’s palm, giving him delicious licks, and bites. Still giving the slow, torturous strokes, Delirious licked his lips when he saw more precum spewing out, dripping slowly. Swiping and pressing his thumb firmly on the slit. “Did that touch the spot honey?” He was super painfully hard in his pants, it was straining his dick from the lack of blood. Grinding his dick on Vanoss’s thigh, it was as if he read Delirious’s mind, he removed his hand from the contact of Delirious’s tongue. 

Vanoss moved his slicked up hand to Delirious’s belt, tugged it loose. Unbutton the pants, gives his dick a quick teasing squeeze before sliding the zipper down. He pulled out Delirious’s straining erection, pulled on his dick to make Delirious move closer to him and his own. Vanoss moved Delirious’s hand off his own dick and combined both their erections together and stroked slowly, nice and tight. 

“Fuck.. Holy shit! That feels so good.” Delirious almost yelled, gasping and grunting. He held onto Vanoss’s waist for dear life. This feels way better than he’d ever imagined. Thrusting against Vanoss’s dick while his hand stroking them in a heavenly rhythm. 

Good thing he licked Vanoss’s palm nice and slick. The combination of saliva and precum as lubrication is heaven, they were both so wet, it was too damn good enough to make his eyes roll back. The temperature raised higher between them, nonstop panting and moans coming out from both of them in this silent night.

Delirious has sweat dripping down his chin, he hissed and bit his lips. With his eyes closed, and sweat on his brows.

“Shit you look fucking sexy right now you know that?” Vanoss said, leaning in, sticking out his tongue. Licked from Delirious’s adam’s apple up to his chin, lapping up his sweat, then nibbled on his chin.

Delirious right hand traveled to Vanoss’s chest, slowly sliding down, purposely scraping Vanoss’s nipple, then rested his hand on his stomach. Feeling it flex, he slipped his hand up his dress shirt, resting it on the abs, feeling it twitch.

Vanoss starts to fasten his stroking pace, gripping it tighter. With both of them thrusting into his hand, the friction was so heavenly. “Fuck baby, I’m close.” Delirious said, losing his mind. Vanoss is biting Delirious’s neck, hard enough to make an instant bruise.

“Babe you’re so good for me. Too good.” Vanoss lets go of Delirious’s hand, and takes a nice grab of his ass, squeezing it hard. Pushing Delirious closer to him, “Yes, just like that baby.”

Delirious left hand resting on the wall, steadying himself. They were both getting really close to that edge they’re chasing to fall.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum. Mmm Jonathan–.” Vanoss was real close. “That’s it cum for me baby… Say my name again.” Delirious was desperate to hear his name being called out by that beautiful voice, that mouth.

“Jonathan.. Ah—hah..Jona-.” Before Vanoss could completely finish saying his name. Delirious grabbed his hair at the back of his head, pulled it till his head was extended back, neck stretched and exposed. He gave him a firm, hard kiss. Opened his mouth trying to push his tongue in. Vanoss was taken by surprise, feeling elevated than ever, he made the kiss more dirty, more wet. Until their saliva were dripping from the corner of their mouths, and down to their chins.

The grip on Vanoss’s hair became tighter and painful, but he likes it. He fucking loves it, it was the final push for him to cum. He came so hard, digging his nails into Delirious’s ass. “Holy shit.. Fuck!” His whole body started twitching, his dick was not coming down from its high, his legs were shaking, cum keeps spewing out.

Vanoss can feel Delirious came at the same time as him, he moaned in his mouth as he came, feeling the extra liquid dripping down his hand, down his balls. Feeling both of their dicks twitch like crazy, Delirious still have his lips on his. The kiss wasn’t as frantic as earlier, but more slow, passionate and thorough. Sucking each other’s tongues and lips, and nibbling on other’s lips. Delirious were still thrusting into his hand, still coming down from his hard orgasm. Delirious’s right hand on Vanoss’s bare stomach were drawing circles, trying to calm him down. The grip on his hair loosened and were now holding the back of his head, almost caressing, easing him from the pain. As an apology.

Delirious was the one who parted first, taking every breath he missed. Looking breathless, and so undone with his glassy eyes making it more beautiful if that’s even possible. Delirious moved in to kiss Vanoss’s forehead, temple, nose, cheeks, and lastly firmly on the lips. Vanoss smiled into the kiss, chuckling. Making Delirious giggled after, before he parted from the kiss the licked Vanoss’s lips like a kitty giving a kiss. “That was fucken hot.” Delirious lifted Vanoss’s chin with his thumb and index finger, observing the marks he made, feeling victorious. “Hm beautiful.”

“I know I’m beautiful, now how are we supposed to clean this mess up?” Vanoss asked. Delirious grabbed Vanoss’s dirtied hand, lifting it up to his face, sticking out his tongue. Lapping at one of his fingers, gathered both of their cum on his tongue while looking Vanoss straight in the eyes, with that sinful grin of his again. Vanoss widened his eyes and pulled his hand away. “No! Stop you freakin’ nasty ass.” Making Delirious laugh.

“Shut up you love it.” Delirious took out his handkerchief in his jacket’s front pocket, and wiped them both off. He fixed up Vanoss’s outfit by tucking his dick in. Zipped up his pants, tucked in his shirt, readjusted his tie, straightened up his jacket, and fixed his hair. A final check to see if he did a decent job. Vanoss did the same to Delirious, they were both looking brand new and refreshed as how they left the house. Delirious leaned in again and gave Vanoss a firm kiss. Then said, “You wanna get out of here and come home with me baby?”

End.


End file.
